narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kosaru Sarutobi
Kosaru was brought to the Naruto universe by Orochimaru alongside his friend Arashi, his original name is unknown as he took on the name when he first arrived. He noted during his existence in the Naruto universe the lack of certain characters and the inclusion of certain characters. Background Kosaru claims to have come from the highvelds of Southern Africa where he invited Arashi over for a Naruto Marathon. Arashi mentioned they appeared in the ninja universe while they were asleep, something Kosaru confirms. Not much is known other than how they shared an abusive, adoptive aunt or mother before arriving and that's why they shouldn't go back. The night they arrived Minato had fought the ninetails and sealed its chakra into millionths, scattering it around the world. One of Orochimaru's subordinates claims that Orochimaru had sealed the remaining husk of the ninetails and the monkey god Roen into Kosaru while a sizeable amount of the chakra was given to his friend Arashi. Not much else is known about his background. Personality Many of Kosaru's friends have described him as a monkey in his slaphappy demeanour. Arashi notes he tends to become a bit more of a silverback than a capuchin when it's deemed necessary, such as in the konoha crush. He tries to take look at things objectively in life and very seldom becomes emotional, even when Fu was being beaten and broken by Neji in the chunin exams. Up until his fight with the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakazu he had only gotten emotional when arguing with Hiashi over his daughter Hanabi. He holds his friends in high regard and goes strongly against the idea of marrying off daughters to other clans as they were traditionally not accepted as clan heads. This is one of the reasons he beat Hiashi for trying to sell off Hanabi. He has a very good relationship with his friend Arashi. They both enjoy verbally assaulting each other and chiding one another for their faults and mistakes only to laugh it off. Mirai Sarutobi notes that this is how you could tell they are brothers. Kosaru also has a seeming ability to passively irritate people and knock them off balance, another reason he is frequently called monkey. It likely stems from his tendency to correct people and his faintly British accent for which he calls himself POME. Appearance Kosaru Sarutobi has a very strong resemblance to Hiruzen Sarutobi, particularly in the latter stages of part I when he grows a goatee, despite his young age, and adopts Hiruzen's style of ninja attire. He has tank skin, three lines under each eye and it's often noted that his eyes resemble that of Monkey King Enma. In Part I his attire consisted of a set of black pants, knee high boots, black gloves and the baggy safari jacket that he had slept in, later in Part 1 he adopts Hiruzen's ninja attire alongside an open flak jacket and shortened bandana. In Part II his attire switches to a pair of baggy, black pants, a black vest, knee high black boots and a sleeveless safari jacket similar to the one worn in Part I, he also has black gloves and a specialized holster for his bo. Abilities